Memories
by Inkwolf17
Summary: Yui gave everything to teach all her fellow gods that humans aren't that bad. However the price was to high, she loses her body and her soul is force to wonder the plane of nothingness. However given a second chance to help even more with other gods and teach her old friends all love she accepts. Put in a new body and memories locked away Yui becomes Lilith and has 3 tasks.
1. Thank You

_In the middle of nothingness a single blue soul wonder the plane. It was the only source of color, shape, and light in the plane. Until the soul spotted a place not too far from the end of the plane to what looked to be a sea of stars. As soon as the soul reached the sea, it was installed plunged and the soul sped through the stars until it final came to a stop in what was known as the heart of the new plane. The heart had a no floor only stars below, above, and at every side was stars however they were spread out. In the middle of the heart was glass cylinder that had bright moving spirals in the. Before the soul appeared to be a huge open bed with two figures hidden behind a transparent black curtain._

This was it, I had just proved that not all humans are bad and humanity can change. I just hope...I can help with it in my next life.

"_Your wish has been heard child and shall be granted Yui."_

"What?"

"_**We shall grant your wish because of your selflessness. However you'll have no memory of your past life except the gods you had a relation with and ourselves. Because of your sacrifice some of the sand of humanity's destruction has returned to the top and slowed by 10 seconds."**_

A chance to see everyone again? But I won't remember any of them though, but still another chance to help humanity.

"I'll do it. But how can I help humanity if I won't remember any of this?"

_"With that being said you will wake up within another body. You'll be a changed person, however you will still be a good person. When you awake we will give you your assignments."_

"Assignments?"

_"__**Of course, that's how you'll gain your memories back. By following these assignments you'll be not only be helping humanity's sake but you'll us."**_

"Who is us?"

_"Destiny and Fate, so would you like to be the story changer?"_

Without another thought I simply said, "Yes."

"_Let's begin, shall we?"_

A bright aura surrounded my body and I soon found myself being put into a peaceful state of mind and soon I watched as images surround me. I wonder where they came from, they all have this one girl in them and a couples of the boys. This feels so comfy, and I'm so tired. I can't keep my eyes open anymore, nobody can believe me for being exhausted. I'm jus...

_The once blue soul was now nothing more than a small ball of glowing green light. One of the figures moved there hand and the cylinder expanded and the glowing green ball was moved into the figure's hand the other being a motion with their hand and the spiral began to increase in size. Soon only one spiral could be seen, and with a slightly different motion of the figure's hand the spiral zoomed into a small spot on the earth, an island unseen by the human eye. An image of a beautiful garden appeared on this island and small area by a pond was what appeared on the screen._

_"So this is where you put that body?"_

_"__**There was nowhere else to put it without humanity finding it, not even the all-knowing gods know where this body was either. The demons certainly couldn't find out either."**_

_"Do really believe it's time for that?"_

_"__**If we are to prepare ourselves for a better society than we must do what is needed. I don't have much to write up for much longer before you come in."**_

_"Yes, it is time to set for a path for humanity's sake." The two figures and the green ball disappeared with a wisp of smoke._

_**~On the hidden island~**_

_In a flash the two figures appeared as two cloaked figures, the one holding the soul released it into the water of the pond. The water glowed green, which slowly faded as a body was revealed from the bottom of the pond. _

_The body slowly opened its eyes as it gentle floated to the surface._

_"Awaken Lilith."_

_The body moved to sit up revealing a woman with red hair that slowly was turning a dark red violet color. Her eyes turned white as they were drained of all its red color. Her skin was a more vibrant yellow that gave a glow to her. Her eyes point out and up, giving her a serious look. She put a hand to her head as felt as if the world was rushing into it._

_"__**Lilith, what do you remember?"**_

"My name is Lilith, you're the almighty to the almighty, this place is the Garden of Eden and I'm its guardian if anyone is to trespass on this land, where I was born. I have been asleep for a long time now because all creation lost the privilege to come here. I also asked god to make me equal to Adam and he in turn said no."

"_Lilith we have a few tasks, which if you complete we shall be able to set forth a path for all beings."_

_"_What?"

_**"If you complete these tasks we will allow visitors to here and society will be better."**_

"How bad could society be now?"

"_I will update you." The figure placed a hand unto her forehead and Lilith was instantly educated on the past thousand years._

"Oh, wow."

"_Your tasks some simple, others not so much are these. You are too attend the Kamigami School for gods who struggle most with loving humans."_

_"_Kamigami, sounds familiar."

"_Thoth, the Egyptian god of learning set it up in honor of a courageous human. You and several other humans will be attending this school. You must make sure that each god we assign you falls in love with their human partner, they are destined to be the next generation of goddess."_

_"__**Thoth has gotten Eros to do the sorting and with the love factor. You must help, as well as find him a new wife."**_

"But Eros married that mortal."

_**"There is a reason to why he is not with her and at the school. Once the time comes I will give you instruction for helping him."**_

_"The finally task will be given to you after you complete your other 2 tasks."_

"As you wish, my only question is what'll my role will be at this school?"

"_You shall be the school's new Liberian/ teacher due to Thoth needing to teach the other students and handle the teachers. This is your chance to finally make a change for the better by showing these gods that humans are equal."_

_**"Are you ready Lilith?"**_

"Yes."

**Inkwolf:**** HELLO Kamigami no Asobi fandom/archive. My name is Inkwolf17 and I'm invading this part of Fanfiction. So Saying that I'm accepting OC's, comment they're name, traits, age, and physical description, and which god you would want to match them with. I'm going to hold this contest till the 17th, if I don't get enough by then I'll extent the deadline.**


	2. Update

_**Inkwolf: Hello my loyal followers and readers of Memories. OC's have been submitted and accepted. Thank you to everyone to have reviewed this story, I'm almost done with the next chapter however all oc's with be introduced in a the chapter after the one that is going to be published either today or tomorrow.**_


	3. The Letters that Came From the Sky

_**Greek Realm~**_

In an open room with a clouds as the floor was a single golden throne and one man with golden hair and golden eyes, sat bored as he watched a huge globe of the earth spin round slowly. He had a sad and guilty look in his eye, and with a flash of bright light one of his many children appeared before his eyes.

"Artemis." Zeus said as he looked over his daughter, the twin of Apollon. She had his face his eyes, the same smile, even the way their eyes gleamed with happiness was the same. The difference between the two was Artemis had her hair in a short bob, she was in better shape than her brother, and she wasn't as innocent nor as cheer all time unlike her brother. However the once always happy sun god had yet to smile since the day he returned from his 'special training'.

"Father, I believe you should talk with Apollon. I don't know what happened while you were away with him and Dionysus but he doesn't have his…"

"Shine?"

"Yeah that's it and even Dionysus seems down, a lot of farmers are having a bad year for crops. Father I need to ask what happened with training?"

"We had a human come and they were able to complete their training by befriend her. However most of them fell in love with her, Apollon included and the earth was in danger and she gave her life to save humanity. After that they all swore that they never dare harm humanity again and they've all had dealt with it in different ways."

"Really?" Artemis murmured to herself she looked down at her blue toga that she had modified to be just above her knees.

She looked up again at her father and began to play with her gold necklace, "Father, what was the purpose of the training?"

"To teach the gods about humans, to have feel human emotion. Now I've given 9 other gods one of the greatest and harmful emotion. Depression."

Artemis' eyes grew with anger and sadness, and within that instance another flash light came. After the light disappeared, a man with short black curly hair and green eyes stood tall. His toga was a light gold color, he had on wing shoes and a scroll in his hand.

"I have a message for you from the Egyptian realm, his name was Thoth he requested that Apollon, Hades, Dionysus, Artemis, Eros, and you be here when you open it."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Yeah, he said Eros would know what to do and he really stressed the part of everyone listed being required to be here when you read this. He was rather intense about the whole ordeal." Hermes answered while tossing his father the scroll.

"Hermes get Hades and Eros for me, Artemis go get your brothers." Zeus stood up and command his two children, who both nodded and proceeded with their tasks.

He looked down at the scroll in his hands worried about the message.

_**~Japanese Realm~**_

The Realm was styled to match the original districts of Japan, the cobblestone paths were covered in a light fog. The moon which appeared so big and in the sky almost as one could touch it provide most of the light in the area beside the stars that shined along with the moon. Alone figure walked the path, he was heading home, with nothing else to do he decided to sleep, however that would have to wait as he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Brother you shouldn't do that. It could scary someone."

"Sorry but Usamaro had this tied around his neck." Takeru held Usamaro in one hand while he held up a scroll in the other.

The golden emblem at both ends of the scroll had a snake engraved on it. Both brothers stood and stared at the scroll, they both knew who this was from however the demon they were battling was if it was a good idea to open it or not.

_**~Norse Realm~**_

"Balder come on let's go get some meat, you can have the biggest and juiciest pieces if you move." Loki cheered to his best friend who had been moping around since they all had come back from graduating.

He knew why he was so gloomy and he himself and become rather harsher towards others. His pranks had slowly come to a stop and Loki didn't much as before but when he was with Balder it come back as if it never left. Loki hooked his arm around his glum chum and started dragging him to a tavern to eat. On their way their Thor intercepted them.

"Oi, Thor we were heading off to the tavern to eat, why don't you join."

"I could use some food." Was all that Thor said before following his childhood friends?

When they reached tavern for once in Loki's life did he have a problem with the other gods and goddess there as well. No bother him or gave him hateful glares, and he was severed quickly, instead of being ignored by the servers in hopes to get him to leave. Once the meat and other items that were less important to the Norse gods came they all seemed to perk up at the sight and seem of it.

It was rather quiet during their meal except for the sounds of them ripping into their meals until Balder finally spoke up. "Thank you for doing your best to cheer me up I appreciate the efforts."

At that same moment of thanks a hooded figure walked in the tavern and pulled out a bow and arrow. With a quick aim of the bow, the figure shot the arrow just millimeters above Thor's head. Both Loki and Balder jumped from their spots while Thor stopped chewing his food and turned his up at the arrow. Everyone in the tavern was dead silent, the hooded figure had vanished and then a murmur of whispering swept the room as everyone tried to figure out what had happened.

"Does someone have it out for Thor?"

"No that's not possible, Thor hasn't done anything to anyone."

"Maybe Odin should be informed about this."

"Or it could be another of Loki's pranks."

While everyone kept whispering to themselves Loki and Balder were frantic towards the very calm Thor. Who simply went back to eating and pulled the arrow out of the wall, with a flash of light the arrow changed into a scroll with a snake engrave into the golden emblems. All three froze as they realized who it was from, and slowly they opened it.

_**~Earth~**_

The gods weren't the only ones who were receiving messages, but it appeared that quite a few earth dwellers had gotten rather strange messages themselves. All of which for the chosen few, found a letter with bird in the wax sealing falling from the sky and into their hand that had reached up. Upon opening it seemed that everyone who had sent a message opened and it simultaneously.

"_To whom is reading this whether it be aloud or mentally. You are requested by the Egyptian god Thoth to attend the Ludere Deorum School, a continuation of the Kamigami no Asobi School. Further information will be given at arrival."_

After being read each reader/listener was overcome with a strange and strong feeling and disappeared with a flash of light. Sleep overcame them so they wouldn't be disturbed while traveling. And thus began the path towards the new world.

"They've finally arrived."

**Inkwolf:**** Hello my pups how are you all doing? So I'm very excited to continue writing this story, however Thursday I have to go back to school so updating is going to be tricky so I apologize now if I can't update every month. So next chapter we'll meet most of the OCs and find out what Thoth exactly has in store for these gods and possible a few goddess as well. **


	4. Her Island

_**~Garden of Eden~**_

A carefree Lilith sat on the very edge of a huge cliff; she let the wind blow her hair as she let her feet dangle off the edge. She looked up at the sky and watched a small letter with a wax stamp fall into her lap. She took a moment to admire it, and then she opened it with care. She read the letter, once she finished she looked up and found that the school had merge with the island. She stood up, getting a good look at the area before stepping off a cliff.

_**~Else where~**_

A woman in her early 20's looked around in confusion, she was sitting against a tree. She stood up and released that she was outside a devilish grin crossed her lips. She ran her hand through her brunette locks as it was something she did on habit. She stepped out of the shade and stared up at the sun. She went blind after a few moments of staring at it, but she just closed her green eyes and let her pale yellow skin soak up the sun.

"I'm going to make sure they pay, every last one of them now that out." She whispers to herself with the same grin on her face and a sinister tone.

_**~Back with Lilith~**_.

As she walked, she noticed that something had started to follow her, she turned her head to see what it was. Behind her was a rather nasty looking creature that appeared to look like a bear on fire, and below it was a girl with long black hair who was unconscious. It was about to maul the girl, but Lilith got their first to catch the bear's paw. She looked the creature dead in the eye challenging it to make a move, at first the animal struggled and raised its another paw to attack. Taking note Lilith closed her eyes and readied herself for the beast's attack, a second before the claw of the beast could tear into her she opened her eyes again. The creature was frozen with fear as it saw what her eyes, it relaxed it's paw and was given back the one Lilith had stopped. It then bowed its head and turned around and walked away on all fours; Lilith watched it disappear into the forest. She turned towards the girl and picked her up; she was carried inside of the building.

"I could use some help getting her to the nurse's office." Lilith said in the silent building.

On queue, a small blue light appeared in the hall, and more soon followed down the hallway. Lilith followed them, every time she got close to touching one it disappeared and ended up at the of the line of lights. Once they were all gone she found a sign saying infirmary above the door she was led to. She smiled as opened the door with her tail and found it to be completely stocked. With a bowl of water, a wash cloth, peroxide, and bandages Lilith tended to the wounds and wrapped them once they were clean. The girl had barely moved during the process that surprised Lilith; she picked up the girl and carried her out into the hallway.

This time without saying anything she only looked up at the ceiling, the same lights as before appeared and Lilith yet again followed them. This time they took her to an open ballroom, there was a small stage most likely for the band to perform and a row of french doors that opened out to a beautiful garden. Lilith walked through the open doors and set the girl down among the flowers. She left her there as she saw the lights appearing again but this time they were red. She followed them and went through a series of doors and eventually found herself in a vast library. She marveled at its size; it was amazing however a sound snapped her out of her daze. A man of dark skin and hair was the source of noise, a book had fallen off the shelf, and he went to pick it up. He looked panicked, as she looked closer at him she noticed his hair pointed out giving the impression that he had ears. His clothing style was rather odd, without thinking much she leaned down to help him pick up the book.

The sight of her hand made him flinch, "Who are you?"

"I'm the guardian of this island and a new teacher. Call me Lilith, who might you be?" She let a smile cross her lips.

"Anubis god of the dead. You can understand me?"

"I can, mainly because I've been to the tower of babel and once you've gone there you can understand anything."

"Tower of babel?"

"A place long gone now, I'm not surprised that you don't know I can't remember it much either. Do you know where I can find Thoth?"

"Well, he should be here but he's running the school this time so he could be anywhere, he told me that he was expecting Eros and that I should wait here."

"Why?"

"To chase out anyone who thinks about coming in here, Thoth lives here and doesn't want anyone to mess it up."

"That explains why you were quite panicked when those books fell off the shelf. You seem to care much about him."

"Yes I look up to him, he knows much more about humans than I, otherwise I wouldn't be here. So where are you from?"

"If I tell I'll have to kill you."

"You're an odd goddess."

"I'm not a goddess, but I have to say I'm quite odd. Well, it was nice talking with Anubis however I should find Thoth." With that she disappeared into the library.

_**~Else where~**_

"Where am I?" A quiet voice asked herself as she found herself lying in the sand. "AH! MY SCALES ARE GONE!" She was frantic as she looked at her legs. She had only a simple white tunic on her body.

She looked around and found herself beside the ocean; she wiggled her legs about, to figure them out. Once getting the idea of they worked she stuck a toe in as soon as it touched the water both of her feet became webbed and scales covered her body. She found webbing on the calves of her legs and forearms; her ears were webbed as well and stuck out like long fins. Her gills returned she smiled and sighed in relief; she stood up only to fall again. After two more attempts she finally was able to stand steady, she smiled and was about to dive into the water but a huge wave appeared out of nowhere.

It swept her up and brought her all the way to the edge of the beach where the sand ended and the trees began. She reverted back into her human form; her hair was a green color, and her eyes were pink. She was dark, darker than Anubis and Thoth. With a few mutters, she realised that she wasn't alone anymore. Two men and a woman were coughing violently as they were recovering from the wave.

"Who are you?" The now human again sea creature asked the new group.

The woman with golden hair was the first to reply, "Wh-cough-at? Who ar-cough-e you?"

The dark skin girl stood up with the help of a tree trunk, "I'm Fae, and I was hoping you know where we are."

The man with golden orange hair and green eyes spoke next, "We don't, this is all new to us. But you can call me Eros."

The male with brown messy hair, brown eyes, and beard to match was next, "Don't have a name but I use to go by Jasper."

"I'm Artemis, Greek goddess my twin is Apollon." The woman told her while getting up to brush herself off.

"A goddess?" Fae asked in excitement.

"And a God, also Greek. I'm seriously going to have to talk with Thoth about this; oh Zeus that painfully." Eros added getting up himself; he turned and held out a hand for Jasper "What about you?"

"I'm just a werewolf who found a letter." He stated using the his hand for support. He wore a black flannel shirt with no shirt underneath exposing a muscular and hairy chest. He also had on dark navy jeans with timberland shoes.

Fae nodded in understanding, "Same, but I'm a sea nymph. I guess we're all going to attend the school."

"That's what it said?" Jasper asked while buttoning his shirt up.

"Yeah, don't worry I know we need to go." Eros told him while ruffling his hair playfully.

"How?" Artemis asked him in disbelief

"I'm a teacher that's how." Was his reply before setting off following the path in the jungle.

_**~Elsewhere~**_

Over the island, a bird flew high above the trees but just below the clouds staring down below in the great island. It was an incredible sight to the west was the beach and tropical side, to the east a vast mountains, the south where the school was located was an almost garden area, and to the north was a savanna that eventually lead out to a dessert. The bird flew to the school, as it neared the school it caught sight of a some familiar gods entering the building. After reaching the glass dome of the school, the bird flew through an open window on the top.

In the secret section of the school stood a large tree surrounded by grass, a bird perched itself on a branch. With a glow of white light, the bird changed into a squirrel and climbed down the tree. With another glow, the squirrel turned into a human woman, with long black curly hair and green eyes.

"Asintmah I did not expect you back so soon." A male voice stated from the tree.

"Well, it appears that most have arrived. Norse are in the gym, most of the Greeks ended up in the theater, Eros ended up coming through the ocean, the Korean girl is in the back gardens, there appears to be a girl in the courtyard, Anubis is in the library waiting for you, the Japanese gods are with the rest of the earth dwellers in the savanna heading towards us. We're missing that one Greek god Hades, as well as this other teacher you mentioned." Was all she had to report.

"Did you find anything about her." The voice asked.

Asintmah stretched out her well-built limbs, "No expect I think she was the one moved that girl in the courtyard. Do you know what she looks like it would help me out if I know what I'm looking for."

"That I can't help you with." He stated.

"Why not Thoth? I thought you said you knew everything?" She questioned him with doubts coming to mind.

"I was only just contacted by her; she was kind enough to let us stay on this island of hers. This was a place I forgot about because it was closed off to all begins that weren't residents. The fact that we're here saves me the trouble of worrying about a repeat off last time."

"Her island?"

"Why yes I'm surprised the land hasn't told you that already. The name's Lilith darling and yes this is my island. As for that girl I did move her only because she was badly hurt by a creature that looked like a bear. Is it wrong for me to assume that you're Thoth?" Lilith was at the entrance leaning her back against the wall; her arms crossed over her chest.

"No, I am the Egyptian god of knowledge."

"Good to hear, I think that we should talk about the plans you have for this school later. Everyone is about to arrive soon, and I believe you'll need to make an appearance."

"Very well then, however," Thoth paused and then slammed his hand against the wall entrapping Lilith against the wall. "You and I must have a very long talk more than just the school."

"Whatever you want I just would like to know where the students should be."

"The ballroom will be fine."

"Alright, it should ready in about 10 minutes. Till then master Thoth."

She disappeared with a wisp of smoke.

_**~Lilith PoV~**_

My magic had taken me to the gardens of the school, there I found a girl who was lying in the grass her eyes closed. She had a white plain t-shirt on, her hair was unkempt, and the outfit was complete with a pair of grey sweatpants.

"Excuse me darling but you need to report to the ballroom for attendance."

"Question if I choose not to attend what are the consequences?"

"You'll be returned from whence you came."

"You're funny and got me convinced, just lead the way."

We proceeded through the school only having to go through a single hallway before finding themselves in the ballroom. The girl was still in the garden, "Tell anyone who comes through here to stay in here. Also wake the albino in the garden. Get her name while you're at it."

I walked out and headed for the entrance, when I finally arrived I leaned against the wall waiting for more students.

**Inkwolf:** **Hey guys I'm so sorry how long it took me to write this but I got it done. Anyway we'll meet the rest of the oc's in the next chapter. I'm officially ending the oc contest with this chapter. For anyone's oc was submitted I may have changed their love interest only because I had another oc fill in for that spot. So when your oc makes an appearance and it's not with the god you choose it's because of that. Thank for all the followers and favorites, next update will be next month, I'll announce if that changes. Till next my pups!**


End file.
